My Own Worst Enemy
by WannaBeBella13
Summary: Bella is a girl from 17th century Volterra,Italy, but when someone finds her half-dead, she becomes part of the Volturi. However, when she destroys them all she has to take on the responsibilities but in her new fragile state of mind can she do it? AU
1. Prologue: Marriage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately. If i did Carlisle would be with me.**

Prologue - Marriage

1671

Bella is 16

* * *

Bella POV

I opened the door to the house and walked in.

"I'm home" I called out to my parents. Father stepped out from the hall and greeted me,

"Bella- what in the world did you do to that dress?"

"Father I'm sorry I was visiting Jacob and-"

"Never mind that I will talk about that with you later. I have an important matter to discuss with you now. Come with me." I walked behind Father and entered his study. He lowered himself into his chair and I set myself into one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"What is it Father?"

"Bella a man has inquired for your hand in marriage," I stared at him dumbfounded.

"and I have accepted." This jolted me out of my daze. He couldn't do this to me! I wanted to marry for love and make sure the man I was marrying wouldn't mistreat me like Father did to Mother,

"Father don't you remember when I discussed with you that I didn't want an arranged marriage." He stopped in mid-sentence.

"That was more an argument than a discussion and you were being insolent like you are now. I also remember telling you that it is the father's decision on what is best for his child. And I have decided that it is best for you to get married to Mr. James Gigandet." I looked at him sad, hurt, and angry.

"Mr. Gigandet is a good man. He is moderately wealthy, educated, handsome, and best of all he knows how to treat women."

"But Father-" I started to protest.

"Mr. Gigandet will be here tomorrow for dinner and to formally ask for your hand in marriage. I expect you to say yes Isabella." That tone was familiar to me. I knew I had to do what he said but I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Of course, Father."

"Good Bella, you are dismissed, and please change out of that filthy dress." I walked out of his study and towards my room fighting tears the whole way.

_

* * *

_

_The next day just after lunch……_

"Mother can I go visit Jacob?" I asked just as she started clearing the dishes.

"Of course sweetheart, just help me finish here. We don't want your Father to see a mess." she replied.

"Just remember to be back before your Father gets home. You know he doesn't approve of you seeing that boy." I helped her clear the dishes and rushed out the house towards the small reservation town near the outskirts of Volterra. As I neared Jacob's house I slowed down so as not to make a fool of myself, running like I was. I climbed up the two steps leading to the front porch and knocked softly upon the door. After a minute or so the door was thrown open by just the person I wanted to see.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed as well and hugged me back fiercely.

"Can't…..Breathe!" I squeaked out. He let me go immediately and barked out a laugh.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

"I'd love to." I replied.

"Alright just give me a minute and come on in and say hello to my father." I walked inside their small house and closed the door behind me. I went inside the parlor and greeted Billy, Jacob's father. When I finished the traditional small talk Jacob was ready to go and we left the house.

"How are you today, Bella?" he asked.

"Not so good Jacob." I replied because even though I was in a relatively happy mood now, I need to tell him about my impending marriage, and that made it spiral downward.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked, his voice full of nothing but genuine concern.

"Jacob," I said in a somber voice,

"I'm getting married."

"Congratulations! To who? - Wait isn't that a good thing?" he asked confused.

"No it isn't when I'm getting married to James Gigandet a man I barely know." He looked at me confused again.

"Jacob my father arranged my marriage." He stared at me surprised, stunned, and shocked.

"You are joking, right?" he asked.

"No Jacob I'm not joking." I replied, sitting down on the flat rock in front of the pond we just reached. Jake sat down next to me on the rock, pulled me into his lap, and held me as I cried. He was so perfect. He knew me so well and knew exactly what I needed. When I finally dislodged my face from his soaked shirt, I looked up at him my expression apologetic.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. And your shirt it's ruined."

"No Bella it's alright. It's better you cry with me and have support then all alone with no one." I continued to sob and when I finally gained enough control of the sobs to speak I asked Jacob,

"Please come to the dinner?"

"What dinner?" he asked.

"Tonight. We are having Mr. Gigandet for dinner and he is supposed to formally request my hand in marriage."

"Oh….Am I allowed to?" he asked.

"I really don't know." I replied and just then I heard the toll of the new clock tower.

"I have to go Jacob. I'll send you a message letting you know if you're allowed to come." I started to walk towards Volterra when Jacob exclaimed,

"Wait, Bella! Let me at least give you a ride."

"Oh alright I guess it couldn't hurt." I replied. We walked around the back of his house and I saw a carriage without any horses attached.

"I'll be right back I have to borrow the Clearwater's horses." Jacob said, then disappeared. I climbed up into the carriage surprisingly not falling flat in the dirt. Jacob came back a few minutes later with two horses and attached them to the carriage. He climbed on the carriage, cracked the reins and we rode off.

* * *

_That evening..._

"Bella! Are you ready yet? Mr. Gigandet will be here any minute!" my mother shouted to me.

"Just a minute, mother," I replied. "I'm putting on my shoes." In reality I was sitting on my bed clutching a copy of the letter I had my messenger write for me just an hour before. I couldn't even read it because my father didn't believe in giving girl's an education.

"Bella!" my mother shouted again.

"Coming!" I yelled in reply. I placed the letter on my bed and hastily left my room and descended the steps. I went down a little too fast though, and tripped on the third step. But before I landed on the floor a strong set of arms caught me. I looked up, blushing beet red, into a pair of baby blue eyes. He righted me and said,

"I hope you're all right Miss Swan."

"Oh! Oh yes I'm surely fine now. Thank you." He kissed my hand and then said,

"You're surely welcome my lady, now shall we go inside the parlor?"

"Oh yes of course." He seemed very nice and father was right, he was handsome. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_Two months later..._

"Are you excited, Bella?" Angela asked me.

"Today's the big day!" I smiled wanly, I hated getting dressed up, and I hated parties, especially my own parties.

"Yes... today's the big day."

"Oh cheer up! It's your wedding!"

"Thanks, Angela."

"Good luck." Then I heard the pianist play the wedding march it was my cue... I walked down the aisle and saw James waiting for me with this

smirk on his face that brought a chill to my bones. I had thought by marrying him that I might just get a chance to get away from my Father and

the horror he brought. I faltered in my step but continued walking forward determined that this would all work out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I hoped you liked it! As a side note this is only leading up to the main plot and is meant as a lead-in. Please do not judge the story only based on this because the plot is actually quite different than what you see at first. Don't forget to review! Because Reviews = Love**

**Tiffany **


	2. Chapter 1: Escaping Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately if I did Carlisle _and_ Jasper would be with me.**

Chapter 1 - Escaping Him

1673*

Bella is 18

* * *

Bella POV

One day, James traveled to Rome on business, so I took the time to visit my parents, well, my mother, Renee. I knocked on their immense oak door, and after a minute she opened it.

"Oh! Bella! Come in!" she exclaimed, startled, and began showering me with kisses and ushering me inside, quickly slamming the door behind us.

"I didn't…I didn't think 'he' would let you come." My mother whispered, concerned.

"'He is away on business." I replied with a smile across my face.

"Oh! That's wonderful! Come, let's have tea." She said, while walking  
briskly towards the kitchen.

"Would you like help, mother?" I asked as I tried to keep pace with her quick feet.

"Of course Bella, dear." She replied.

Then I heard heavy footfalls plodding down the stairs and then my father's voice saying, "Is that my beautiful daughter's voice I hear?" His footsteps seemed…angry.

I gritted my teeth,"Yes, Father I'm here."

He appeared in the kitchen, and with an elegant swoop, like she had been taught all those years ago, my mother turned to him, lowered her head, and asked demurely "Hello, husband. Would you like some tea?"

"No, Renee." He spat.

"Isabella." He said levelly, "I'm hurt that you didn't even bother to greet me before talking to … this useless wanton." He pointed to my mother, and both his dirt-caked finger and his words were like daggers. It took all I had to not begin shaking with anger.

"We will talk later." And by the grave way he said it, I knew our conversation wasn't going to turn out well. He then exited the kitchen as quickly as he had appeared. We could finally talk in peace, or so I thought.

"How is your husband, Bella?"My mother was still shaking. Father was still listening. This must be one of his surprise checks on us.

"Fine, mother. Why do you ask?" I replied as formally as she.

"Well, put me in jail for asking my daughter how her husband is doing!" she 'playfully' teased- though I knew it was all an act, she was trying to lessen the mud-thick tension.

"Of course not, mother." I answered uneasily. Then I heard my father's footsteps retreating. My mother let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella, how is everything?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh, mother, it's so hard!" She looked pained at my sudden showing of emotion.

"But I can bear with it. I suppose." I quickly added. _For now…_ We started the event of bringing the trays out onto the back porch. Father didn't hire any maids or servants, for he didn't want them to spread bad gossip about him. What would the townsfolk say if they knew that the sheriff was so cruel to his family? As soon as we were settled, or as settled as we could be in the stiff patio chairs, I summoned the courage to ask my mother the question I had been wanting to ask for months. Alone, reconnecting after six months without seeing her_, _I felt that the time was right.  
I gulped.

"Mother, should I leave James?"

She already knew that what he was doing to me was almost worse than what Father did to her and I couldn't take it anymore. I had already decided that I was going to leave with or without her blessing. I had heard of openings in a textile mill in Florence. I could seek it out, start a new life. Away from turmoil that was my chaotic home. My Mother just stared at me.

"I'm waiting, Mother." I said insolently, exactly the way I had often been chastised for, first by Father and then by James.

"No! No, of course not Bella." I should have known this would be the way she would react - this the only life she has ever known. Always cowering and becoming emotionless in the presence of men. The idea that she could act freely and without fear is foreign to her. I only know of that life and sought after it because of Jacob. Jacob… he would be devastated when I left, but I knew he'd understand. He knew what I was going through.

"Well what do you suggest I do?" I was interested in hearing her opinion; perhaps she would provide a better way, though, and I hate to think so little of my mother, but I highly doubted it. She closed her tearing eyes and shook her head.

"You just endure it, Bella." She whispered, crying into her hands. "You just endure it."

Just what I suspected she would say.

_

* * *

_

Later in the afternoon…

"Hello, Father." I said, not concealing the hatred I felt for him as I walked through the usually closed door to his study. I was leaving that night, so I might as well get in my fun while I could've.

"Bella, sit down." He said coldly. I lowered myself into the same chair as I had two years ago, the day when my life had been changed forever.

"I'm sure your husband would not be happy with how you are speaking to  
me, and what you have been doing in his absence."

"You are not my nanny" I said flippantly, trying to contain myself. "It is up to my husband to control my actions and not you. I am no longer under your roof, or your tyranny."

"You are correct." He remained unusually calm, in spite of the fact that a woman had dared to insult him. "However," Oh goodness. "since your husband is away, that responsibility now falls to me." I paled slightly and prayed to the good Lord that he didn't notice it.

"No more. I have not called you up to explain man's rule over woman, I called you up here because I have a message for you: Put whatever you are planning , and I know you are planning something, to an end, or the consequences will be worse than even you can imagine."

His brutal threats weren't going to stop me though. It only made me more determined to get away...

_

* * *

_

The next morning…

After the warning from my father, I needed to leave his house. I hurriedly dressed in a cool morning gown and walked the mile to my friend, Angela's, door. I knocked, and after a very chilly minute, I was led inside by a maid. Angela padded down her elegant marble staircase a minute later, clad in a rich dress of blue damask, no doubt a gift from her husband, and gave a small gasp of surprise when she saw the two small suitcases by my side.

"Bella! Are you going away? Why didn't you tell me? You can't just take off like that! And walking a mile in a morning gown? Are you crazy? You are going to get catarrh of the chest in this fog! Emily! Fetch a doctor for Bella; she needs to be checked for an imbalance of the blood! And she needs some tea! Grab her bags! And get a blanket, for His Lord's sake the girl is shivering! Come, come, Bella!"

"Angie, relax. Yes, I'm going away, I'm not coming back. I'm sorry, but I just can't take James and my father anymore." She looked stunned." When James comes back, can you point him in the wrong direction? I'm going to the reservation to spend the night and then taking a stage coach to Florence. I'm going to seek out work there at a textile mill."

Her eyes widened is surprise so much that I almost thought they were going to pop out of her head and roll to the floor.

"A textile mill in Florence? To work as a…servant?" The idea was repulsive to her. "Bella, you can do so much better…." I shook my head. I had no money. It was all James' really. Who was going to take me in? The main reason I was going to Florence is because I knew no one there, so was less chance of me getting discovered. She exhaled shakily.

"Bella, I see you are set on doing this. So yes, I will point him in the wrong direction. But I hope you're doing the right thing and please come back eventually. I will miss you." Angie knew how stubborn I could be. I would miss her wisdom so much.

"I will Angie. I will."

_

* * *

_

Later on that night….

"Bella, mind checking on the horses?" Jacob asked.

"Sure Jacob" I replied. I walked out the back door of the small house and into the stables with a gas lamp in hand, not minding the mud, as my white morning dress was already dusted brown from the dirt of the roads. I sighed, I couldn't remember the last time I felt so happy and free. When I reached the stable I suddenly felt a strange breeze, I turned up the flame in order to see properly.

I saw a pairs of eyes, and with a convulsion of horror I realized that James was standing just a few feet in front of me.

I jumped and let out a small shriek. He immediately lunged at me and clasped a filthy hand over my mouth.

"No screaming, Bella. You wouldn't want someone to hear, would you?" He whispered. I struggled in his tight grasp but he was just too strong."But Bella, what are you even doing here in the first place? You didn't try to run away did you?" He paused.

"You did! You naughty girl! Do you know what happens to naughty girls?"  
He paused again leaning close and I flinched. I could feel his hot breath on my ear.  
"They get punished."

**A/N: I'd like to take a moment and thank my wonderful new beta/good friend Ashley! Without her this chapter would've been much worse. So thank you Ashley! So yeah this was Chapter 1 as you can see the story is already starting to take a different turn. I really hope you guys like it so far! Please Review! I reply to each one as long as they aren't anonymous and will be happy to answer your questions as long as they don't spoil the story because..what's the fun in that? Also i'm curious to hear what you think will happen. Don't Forget,**

** Reviews = Love**

**Tiffany**


	3. Chapter 2: Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did Carlisle, Jasper, _and_ Edward would be with me.**

Chapter 2 – Pain

1673

Bella is 18

* * *

Bella POV

A violent fit of coughing forced my eyes open, and I realized I had been abandoned in a ditch. I tried to lift my arm to raise my self unto my back, but it felt as if I was on a bed of knives. With a wince of stabbing pain, I turned my head and saw that indeed I was in a thicket of thorns. Then all of a sudden, a dam burst and my memories of what had happened to me before flooded back into my mind. I seized in terror at what had  
happened, and my sudden movements made me hiss in pain. Keep calm, I thought. After finally gathering the strength to push myself unto my butt, I held perfectly still and assessed the damage done to my body. The thorns only seemed to be on my torso and arms. My legs seemed to be fine, but I had to move them to be sure. I moved my right leg slightly, and found that only a few thorns protruding. But when I tried to shake my left leg, I fought back a scream of agony- It must've been broken. _God, I've got to get out of here._ Using my dirt-coated hands and unbroken (but equally dirty) leg, I gained a good foot-hold. I slowly, but surely, started pushing myself out from thorn bush. As I pulled and pushed sting, the bush itself scraped at the thorns that were imbedded in my skin, and gradually became loose enough to fall out and left long, deep lacerations in my skin. When freed, I struggled to stand up on one leg, but with no avail. How was I supposed to get help now? Then it hit me. I had to crawl. Having been taught all my life that crawling was for animals, the fact that I had to tugged at my dignity. I managed to lumber completely out of the bush, and with a lot of work and pain, I got into a crawling position. I continued dragging myself out of the ditch using my arms and pushing up with my only my left leg, because what ever had happened to me rendered the other one useless. Once I had finally, finally, gotten myself to an awkward sitting position outside of the ditch, I realized I was the road near Volterra! I stopped and looked for the familiar walls of the ancient city. They stood steadfast in the distance. I must've been on the rarely traveled road between the walls and the reservation town (the natives called it La Push).From where I was awkwardly perched, I seemed closer to La Push, so I headed out in that direction. After what seemed like hours of very agonizing crawling my arms just gave out. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to have been close enough that someone might hear me if I screamed. I tried to muster up the might to scream but, all I could manage was a hoarsely whispered,

"H-h-help." Was this it? Was my body going to just give up and die here? No. I couldn't let that happen. As I was building up my strength for another scream, my breath got caught in my throat and I heard a whoosh of air. Suddenly, a man was kneeling beside me on the dirt road. He was…beautiful, flawless. The most perfect…human I had ever seen, even with the strange all black cloak that covered his entire body.

"H-help me. P-p-please." I said in the loudest voice I could rally. I could only hope that he wasn't like James. He stood up and walked around my  
body and picked me up easily carefully, like I was a porcelain doll, but I still felt a jolt in my broken leg and let out a rough scream. Then the man spoke for the first time.

"Shh. Everything will be all right." His voice, emerging from gorgeous lips, was deep a rich, like music. Then he leaned over as if to kiss me, but then shifted to my neck, and bit down, hard. There was a warm slash of pain that took the wind out of me. Then there was a heat. As he bit down, harder and harder, more and more places heated up. But then it became uncomfortable, then much too hot. It spread throughout my veins, wreaking havoc on my insides. My automatic response was to pull away from the source of the heat. But it was as if there was no blood in my arms. They were dead things at my side. The fire was inside of me. The burning grew – it rose and rose and rose until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt before. The flames pushed on through my body, growing hotter. I wanted desperately to scream, for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this horrifying pain. But I couldn't move my lips; my body was exhausted, like I was resting under boulders. My mind was so wrapped up in the nauseating pain that I barely noticed that the man had stood up and was running with me so fast it seemed as if his feet never touched the ground.

_

* * *

_

3 days later...

It could have been seconds, or days, weeks, or years, but, eventually time came to mean something again. Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, my body's extreme exhaustion faded, and I got stronger. I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first marker of time passing. I knew when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I did not act on it. Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree - in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins - I discovered that I could think around it. I could remember who did it, and I vowed to have my father hunt him down. My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time. I could count the shallow breaths that came from somewhere beside me. These moved slowest, so I concentrated on them the most. They meant more time passing. More than even a clocks pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds toward the end. I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I would listen. There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against my wrist.

"Still no change?" someone asked. The voice was melodious, beautiful—the voice of the person who had made me go through this agony!

"No." the man next to me replied.

"Miss, can you hear me?" he asked. Then out of anger and frustration I snapped my eyes open. Everything was so clear, sharp, defined. I could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust mites in the air. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance. The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whistled down my throat, swirling the mites into a vortex. I could taste the room around me - how strange- taste the lovely dust motes, the mix of the stagnant air mingling with the flow of slightly cooler air from the open door. The fire was still burning through my veins and it was a  
agony. I nodded one fast, jerky bob to answer him. I then gave him a cold glare. He looked slightly startled at the glare but continued  
talking,

"I'm sorry for what you're going through but it had to happen." He paused, choosing his words carefully.

"You are … very… valuable." I looked at him with an expression that was a mixture of confusion and rage. He stopped talking and left the room realizing that he was upsetting me. So I closed my eyes again, and listened to the man's breathing. Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain changed. Fortunately, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Slowly, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out...but the fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as a bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst... The fire inside my heart also got hotter. How was that possible? My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up - the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace.

"Aro." the man watching me called. His voice was low but clear. I couldn't imagine how Aro would hear. The fire left my palms, leaving them blissfully cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed as hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed. Aro entered the room, with someone at his side. Their footsteps were so distinct; I could even tell that Aro was on the right, and a foot ahead of the other person.

"Listen," the man told them.

"Ah," Aro said.

"It's almost over, Felix." My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart. My wrist were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.

"Soon," Felix agreed eagerly.

"I'll get the others." a new voice said. The voice was high, reedy, and it came from in front of me. I wanted to see who the newcomer was but the pain was too much. I no longer was able to open my eyes. Then the fire ripped still hotter through my chest, pouring in from my elbows, and knees. I heard the swish of wind as the newcomer (Male or female, I didn't know for sure.) darted away. And then - oh! My heart took off, beating like hummingbirds wings, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames rest of my body to fuel the most scorching inferno yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through the numb state I was in before. My back arched as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart. No other piece of my body broke rank as my torso slumped back to the table. It became a battle inside me - my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed having consumed everything combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat. The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more. There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. Was I dead? For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. And then I opened my eyes and gazed around me surprised by the amount of people in the room. There was the brawny man, the one called Felix, sitting next to me and Aro, a woman by his side, and a small girl. They were all so unbearably gorgeous. They mostly wore long cloaks ranging from light gray to deep black. Then there were the people who wore normal clothes, more muscular, strong looking men. I breathed again and tasted the delicious air. I heard the sound of the others, breathing again now that I did. The brawny men were in the front to protect the others, I assumed. I crouched down and pressed against the wall so fast it shouldn't have been possible, much less visible by me. Some instinct to defend had been triggered, and I automatically searched for any sign of danger. Then I focused on Aro's face. I gritted my teeth just thinking of the hideous torture he had put me through. I then spoke for the first time,

"Who are you? What have you done to me? and..." I looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?"


	4. Chapter 3: Newborn Killing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did those hot sexy men known and Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward wouldn't be fictional characters**

**Chapter 3 - Newborn Killing  
1674 **  
Bella's POV

Within my first year, I had quickly risen up through the ranks of the Volturi. My cloak was only one shade lighter than the witch twins but I was sure that if I could master my shield I would rise even higher. Aro was very impressed with me. I was happy, but there was something more important than than my star ascending. I had been waiting all of my "newborn year" for this moment and my newborn year was over. I was confident that I wouldn't lose control. It was time for me to get my revenge.

I rose from my hiding place and walked to the door of my former home. I snapped the lock easily and walked inside. I had picked the perfect dress for the occasion, the white morning gown Aro had found me in. It was still in tatters. I looked like a ghost. I heard James in the study; he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, so I crept in the direction. I paused outside the study wondering if I should still do this-though I was confused about why I was even having doubts. After all he's done to me he doesn't even deserve to breathe. I knocked twice softly like Ms. Victoria Speers, imitating the housekeeper whom he is currently having an affair with.

"Ms. Speers, I didn't realize you were still here." in a tone that clearly said, 'You gave me what I want now leave.'

"She isn't." I said, my voice sounding as clearly as the church bells during a death toll.  
"She left five minutes ago." James's reaction was hilarious for I used his incredible fear of ghosts to my deadly advantage. He gasped and skittered back toward the wall, his lips forming a perfect O and his eyes as large as the halfpennies used to cover the deads' eyes.  
"I-I-I thought you were dead!" He sputtered, like a child.  
"I am" I answered simply, "or dead enough."  
"Are you a ghost...?" he asked and I laughed.  
"What do you think I am?" No answer.  
"Well, why do you think I'm here?"  
"Revenge..."  
"Right." James's face blanched.  
"Scared now, aren't you? Almost like a…woman."

_Later that night..._  
I glided out of the house, light with relief and joy. James had gotten what he deserved. God could only help him now. I sunk into a crouch at a scream that came from my father's house.  
"Be quiet girl!" I heard my father yell. It wouldn't have even been inaudible to measly human ears, but to mine it was loud and clear. I automatically started running, at a vampire's pace, towards my childhood home. The scents of my mother, orchids and tulips and my father, peppermint and tobacco, bombarded me but I ignored, them allowing my rage, which had sparked up yet again, to be at the forefront of my mind. I crashed through the door with tremendous ease while my father was in the midst of slapping my mother, who was a crumpled crying mess. I could see her strain to hold back her tears. I rushed towards my father and grabbed him. I tossed him against the wall, his neck breaking. He died immediately.  
I bent down to talk to my mother. She looked up at me with scared, wide eyes and tried to push herself away. Then I realized it. She thought I was dead.  
"Shh. Mother it's me, Bella I"m here. I'm...alive. But I can't stay. You must promise me not to tell anyone that I came back. Do you understand?"  
"Yes..." she said in a barely audible whisper.  
"Now let's get you cleaned up." I said as I took her arm and proceeded to help her up the stairs.

_The next day..._  
"Bella." Caius said frostily. "What were you thinking?"  
"I'm sorry Master."  
"Bella you've endangered the secret!" He thundered.  
"Yes Master, I am sorry." I said, looking up at his beautiful face from beneath my eyelashes.  
"Do you have a reason for doing this? Endangering us all?"  
"Yes, Master. He was beating my mother...I had to stop him. No matter what the cost."  
"So are you just going to stop any human from hurting another?" he said mockingly.  
"No master, but this was family." Caius didn't seem to understand, for he hadn't had his true family for more than a millennium. Then we both looked up startled by a knock on the door.  
"Master, the humans are here." said Felix then he left hurriedly, eager to get his...dinner.  
"We shall continue this discussion later."

We made our way to the feeding chamber. It was in its usual turmoil when a familiar scent  
wafted toward me. It smelled of Orchids...tulips...my mother! What was my mother doing  
there? Then I saw her across the room with Heidi's lips at her jugular, sucking out any chance at life. I screamed bloody murder and started running across the room when I was stopped. I couldn't move a muscle to defend my mother and I was forced to watch. I heard Heidi slowly  
drinking and she was in bliss, drunk off of my mother's sweet blood. My mother had long been unconscious but I heard her take her last breath, her heart stopped and she lived no more. Heidi walked towards me slowly, looked me in the eye and said,  
"Don't get too affectionate towards humans. They're breakable."

**A/N: THIS IS A REPOST THAT IS NOW BETAED!**

**Reviews = Love**

**~Tiffany**


	5. Chapter 4: Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I do own this plot! **

**Chapter 4 – Mission  
**

**1678  
**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella it is time for you to embark on your first mission." Aro said to me.  
"What am I to do master?" I replied.  
"You do remember the wolf menace that has been going on for the past few years?" Oh yes, I remembered that clearly. For years we had been doing stakeouts on the reservation town near Volterra, apparently there was a group of shape-shifters that transform into wolves there. They were not the children of the moon but all the same Caius wanted them destroyed. I supposed I was to be a part of the team that destroyed them.

"Yes I remember well."

"Good. You, Felix, Renata, Jane, and Chelsea will be accompanying you. You will be fighting of course but I want you to use your shield and try to sever their mental link."

"But master," It was still strange to call them that. "-you know I  
only project sporadically."

"I know sweet Bella, just try."

"I will, master."

_

* * *

_

A few hours later….

As we approached the small clearing that we agreed to meet, I smelt a repelling animal scent. It automatically triggered the instinct to defend so I knew the wolves were close. As we entered the clearing I saw that there were sixteen wolves in line all together. This is more than what we had expected. I was starting to grow worried. Then I saw the head wolf's eyes and recognized something...familiar. I searched through my muddled human memories and then I realized it. The wolf's eyes looked just like my best friend, Jacob's! But that couldn't be...

"Jacob?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Is that you?" The others looked at me like I was crazy. Then the wolf ran into the bushes and I heard a faint shimmer? In the air and walking out of the bushes was Jacob with only a pair of britches on. Ignoring all caution I threw myself at him, so happy to see my best friend after so long.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob." I crooned. "It's been so long!" His whole body was stiff but that was probably a reaction to my cold skin after all we were natural enemies.

"What happened to you, Bells?" He asked still wary.

"Long story." I turned to the others.

"This is Jacob, my best friend." Shocked expressions showed on their faces.  
"You were friends with a shapeshifter?" Felix inquired, his voice full of disgust.

"Yes, but I didn't know he was one then."

"Bella, you don't expect us to stand aside do you? Remember our mission. What we must do here." Abruptly I was furious, beyond furious. I was murderously enraged. A faint reddish glow highlighted the vampires in front of me, and a low, fierce snarl tore up my throat from the pit of my stomach.

"You're saying you'll kill my friends for the sake of the Volturi!" I yelled.

"Bella this is our mission." Chelsea stated.

"We cannot go back with it not completed."

"You may not but I will not stand aside and watch my friends be slaughtered, and I most certainly will not be killing them myself!" Jane crouched down, prepared to spring.

"Bella we don't want to do this." Jane said, but her smug smile contradicted her.

She wanted this all too much, especially since I replaced her as Aro's favourite. My fury peaked, higher than the raging bloodlust I'd felt the moment I had realized that the Volturi were going to kill Jacob. I could taste the madness on my tongue. I felt it flow through me like a tidal wave of pure power. My muscles tightened, and I acted automatically.

I threw my shield with all the force I could muster, and flung it across an impossible distance to cover all sixteen wolves! My breath rushed out in a huff with the exertion. The shield blew out from me in a bubble of sheer energy, a mushroom cloud of liquid iron. It pulsed like a living thing- I could feel it, from the apex to the edges. There was no recoil to it now. Then all of a sudden for some reason I wanted to stretch over Jane. It seemed strange but I decided to follow my instinct and do it.

When my shield reached Jane I could see her life force just like the wolves, but not only did it look different there was something more. I wanted to see what it was but I didn't dare move any closer. I decided to experiment. I pushed my shield out over Felix and saw that he didn't have that extra part. What could possibly be so different about Jane and Felix? They were both vampires, but Jane has a power. Maybe that's what the force was, it her power essence. My instincts screamed that this was right.

I mentally grabbed Jane's power essence and pulled, hard. Jane immediately slumped to the ground and her power- I was almost sure it was that now- burst free into the air. I couldn't let it get away! I grabbed again and this time merged it with my own life force. It was painful, like something was being forced inside me. I hoped it was worth it in the end.  
"They may not Jane," I said walking closer to her.  
"But I know you do." Her eyes hardened, and she smiled, turning all of her focus on Jacob, but nothing happened. Then I tried Jane's power for the first time.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Omg! I am so sorry for not updating in so long. My only excuse….I don't have much time to be on the computer...I hope you like it..as you can see things are taking a strange turn..Don't forget to REVIEW/COMMENT and leave me some love!

**Until next time(who knows when that is),**

**~Tiffany**


	6. Chapter 5: Bittersweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight as you already know...but writing this chapter made me wish SM did it a bit differently...**

**Chapter 5 – Bittersweet Revenge  
1678  
Bella's POV**

* * *

Instantly she fell to the ground, convulsing and screaming in agony.

"Please! Please! Make it stop!" She screamed, while the others looked on in horror. Finally, Jane subjected to that absolute torture she turned on people with, all the while never knowing the terrific terror she caused. It made me smile.

"Not until you've apologized for the countless times you've hurt people this way." I said simply.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please! Please! Just make this pain stop!" she managed, through the terrible pain that had her in its grip. The terrible pain that _I _caused.  
Realizing I'd have to cover my tail, I decided I would make it stop, but only after I had Renata's power at my disposal, because surely once Jane was free, she would turn on me. Keeping part of my vision focused on my writhing victim. I covered Renata with the shield and started pulling immediately at her power essence.

I had learned, and this time I was faster. She slumped to the ground without delay and her power flew in the air. I retrieved and tested it, bending and playing with my new weapon. Once I found that it worked, I let Jane up. Immediately she jumped up and lunged at me just like I had predicted. The shield seemed to be on automatic and Jane was heading in another direction with a confused expression on her face. I burst out laughing. My audience was stunned. They knew then that they stood not a chance against me.

Hmmm, I mulled, I should take Chelsea's power too. Weaken their bonds to the Volturi. That would be a great help.

I turned to her, and with my palms outstretched, coaxed her gift out of her, leaving her helpless. It made them cooperate much more easily.

"Bella?" Felix asked, carefully.

"Yes, Felix?"  
"We know now that trying to go against you was wrong. What orders of yours shall we follow?" I was stunned. This was going to be easier than I thought.  
"Well I need all of you to go over there," pointing to a tree about 300 ft away. "and wait for me." They went obediently, and after throwing glances over my shoulder at them, I explained everything that went on in the last five years to Jacob. He grew less wary.

"Bella, I'm shocked. I didn't even know leeches had special powers, much less what you can do! Think about what we can do, Bells! We can destroy the Volturi!" Jacob exclaimed.  
"But, Jake," I started, worried even though I was completely hyped up on anger and adrenaline, and I wanted nothing more but to kill the Volturi and steal their powers as revenge for attempting to murder my friends, I had to think reasonably.

"Even though I can do this, the Volturi has more power than just what resides in these vampires. The best thing to do now is be subtle."  
"Than what are we going to do, Bella?" He sounded disappointed.

"This." I put my lips to his ears and told him our plan.

* * *

_An hour later..._

We were all in position getting, ready to destroy the people who had tried to kill my friends. It was time for a non-corrupt government. Those were my reasons.

The wolves just wanted to kill some vampires. I felt not one hint of nerves. I was ready. Now, time for Phase One of the plan. I slid my shield over the entire Volturi tower and located all the life forces with powers and mentally tied ropes around all of them and pulled in one hard, fast, jerk. It would've taken too long to do them one by one. I heard many people slump down to the ground in one synchronized motion. I gave the signal and the wolves moved in while I absorbed all the powers in the air. On to Phase Two. I crept into the tower on feet high on adrenaline, while the wolves were guarding each way in and out of the ancient building. I walked towards the throne room as if I didn't know what was going on. My dress was in tatters –I asked one of the wolves to rip it to makes it seem like I was in a fight for the sake of theatrics -and as I passed our human receptionist, Lauren, jumped up, startled by my appearance. I just walked by, unconcerned with her. My thirst was not for blood, but for vengeance. When I reached the throne room I saw that the door was closed. I beat on the door furiously giving the impression that I was in a panic. "It's Bella! Please! Let me in! The wolves are coming!" The door opened quickly and I dashed inside. I was surprised to see...everyone. Even though I had led the ones who had witnessed my assault on Jane, I was happy to see the rest. It would only make things that much easier.

"What happened to them?" I asked pointing to the people on the ground. Santiago shook his head.

"We don't know." he answered. I walked over to where Aro was, the head of the room, as usual.

"Nobody move," I announced calmly to the room.

"Unless of course, you want to die."

"Bella! What is the meaning of this?" Santiago asked enraged, while every head turned to look in my direction with murderous glares.

"She is nothing...we can easily defeat her." Louis said to Santiago, bored. They both crouched and sprung. I used my shield immediately as a reflex. Then I shot balls of fire at each of them and froze them in place using Heidi's telekinesis. They burned where they stood while everyone looked on in revulsion, though sadly the faces of my ignorant and impulsive victims were covered by the violet smoke that billowed from their charring stone-like flesh. Some of them tried to run to the exit but they were stopped as the wolves burst in right on time, guarding the exit and snarling at the vampires. I went around to each person and read their thoughts. Most were deplorable and I had the wolves kill them. Good riddance, I thought with a sly smile. When I reached Aro, my sideways smile grew into a wolfish grin. He was still partially coherent after having his power ripped from him, and understood that whatever I saw in his mind determined whether he lived or died. He was scared, as he should be. I touched his hand and the barrage of images I received frightened me. I jerked away, shocked. Aro had lived for many milennia and I should've been prepared! I steeled myself and tried again. The barrage of images came again, but this time I was prepared, I concentrated and the images slowed. I was able to make out the horrible, grisly deeds he had done and planned on doing. He even wanted to kill Didyme! His own sister and Marcus's wife! I couldn't quite believe it. Surely no one would sink so low... I looked around at the piles of ashes and the sweet smoke filling the air. I turned to the wolves,  
"Take him too."  
"No!" Aro cried and fell to his knees. "Please Bella, spare my life! I beg of you!" I kicked him, disgusted at the thought that he should be shown any mercy.  
"You coward. You pathetic excuse for an existence. You dare to contradict me?" I spat.

Then I picked him up with telekinesis and, smiling, tossed him into the roaring flames.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Heyy...long time no see...again...god i'm so sorry...computer access is limited and its hard to contact my beta's without them...i'll try not to give you guys such a long wait again but I can't make any promises...so how many of you liked Badass Bella?...or didn't?There is a reason she's like that you know... I need your opinions! Review/Comment plz! It makes me type faster..(since it's already written)

**~Tiffany**


	7. Chapter 6: Arrival

**A/N: Don't shoot me! I'm so so so very sorry...well here it is...i hope you enjoy it...god knows i've kept you waiting long enough**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ok? Don't sue me**

**Chapter 6 – Arrival**

**Carlisle's POV**

**1678**

As I reached the Volturi Tower, I immediately knew something was amiss. Aro had not sent anyone out to greet me. I stepped into the storm drain that was used as one of the entrances. It reeked...liked wet dog. I followed the scent until I reached the reception area and Lauren was sitting there looking extremely frightened.

"Lauren are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked.

"A bi-big, giant, wo-wolf just came running through here," A werewolf no wonder the Volturi didn't send someone out to meet me.

"Do you know where they are?"

"The throne room, I think." I immediately headed off in that direction. As I grew closer, I started to hear sounds. Big padded feet hitting the ground. The sweet voice of a female vampire saying,

"Jacob we are done her." as I appeared in the doorway. The wolves turned around and growled. The wolves turned around and growled. The girl immediately started barraging me with questions, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Have you brought anyone?" She was angry, very angry. So angry that it did not seem normal.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. I came to visit my old friend Aro. No I have brought anyone with me." I said this in the most calming voice possible. "I don't know what's happening here but I didn't come here to attack you," I glanced at the wolves. "or your friends."

"Jacob tell your team to retreat. He means no harm and besides you know what I can do." That was the key thing. What could she do? As the wolves moved back I stepped into the room. Marcus, Didyme, and Eleazar were standing, stiff and rigid off to the side. Now I smelled the smoke, sweet smoke. When Didyme saw me come in her whole face lit up.

"Thank goodness your here, Carlisle! Maybe you can calm Bella down!" she exclaimed hurriedly as if there wouldn't be enough time to get the words out.

"SILENCE!" Bella exclaimed as she whirled around to stare at Didyme with what I presumed to be a murderous glare. Then her jaw snapped shut with an unnatural sound, almost as if she didn't close it herself. "So where were we before we were so rudely inturrupted?" she asked.

"I would like to know what has happened. Also where are the others?" What Didyme had told me gave me two vital pieces of information. One the girls name was Bella. Second, she did not always act like this. Perhaps there was a chance I could calm her down. Then she laughed. A high laugh that was beautiful, not unlike pealing bells, but also cruel. She turned to the other side of the room where the sweet smoke was coming from.

"They're right there!" Right then, horror washed over me. She had killed them, every single one. I took a step back feeling very afraid. Would she kill me now too? All of a sudden I saw the slightest flicker of emotion of remorse on her face and I pounced on the chance.

"Bella, why did you do it?" I asked.

"They threatened my friends! More than threatened they were actually going to attack them, and try to kill them!"

"I understand that Bella." I replied. She whirled around to face me.

"Do you really?"

***Flashback* – 1648 (Carlisle is Eight Years Old)**

I approached my father who was in his study, preparing his sermon for the next day.

"Father may I play with Jodi?" He looked up.

"Absolutely not." I was confused.

"Why not father?"

"Haven't you heard boy? She's been accused as a witch!" I was stunned, I had known her almost all my life, and I had never seen her perform any witch-like spells, or do anything out of the ordinary. I pleaded to my father.

"Please, don't hurt Jodi! She's not a witch! I know she isn't!" He didn't relent. The days passed and soon it was the day where she was sentenced...to be burned at the stake.

"Carlisle, come with me." I had to help him arrange the wood around the pier and when everything was ready Jodi was brought out and tied to it.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, help me!" But there was nothing I could do. Then it got even worse.

"Light it."

"Excuse me father?"

"Light the fire boy! You need practice...your going to be in my place soon enough." Pain coursed through me. Not Jodi! But I had to do it...and she burned.

**Present Day – 1678**

I avoided thinking about Jodi as much as possible but laying it out in the open for Bella to see. To show her that's she's not alone just gave me a huge relief.

"But look! Look at what I've done!" she exclaimed falling to her knees. "I've killed. I've killed so many!" She started to sob, looked at me and asked, "Carlisle, what have I done?"

"Bella you did what you thought was best." I replied. I knelt down beside her and took her hand. "Bella in order to know why you thought that was best you need to tell me everything that happened. Starting from the beginning."

**A Few Hours Later**

"Your saying something's wrong with me?" Bella asked starting to get angry again.

"Bella...your doing it again." I replied and she immediately stood extremely still. Thinking calm thoughts for a minute or so, then she opened her eyes, and they were red, instead of the black flames they were before. "Nothing is wrong with you Bella it's just that your power has a side effect."

"So what am I going to do?" she asked. "There isn't much, but try not to get angry and whatever you do, don't take anymore powers!" I exclaimed then we both started laughing.

**One Month Later**

I had been slowly teaching Bella how to hunt animals; she wasn't finding it to her taste. When she realized that human blood only intensified her anger she made more of an effort to switch over and now her eyes were a beautiful amber. It was this day we finally had our first visitors. The two vampires that had come were both slight and short, one dark-haired and the other with hair so ashy blond it looked pale gray. They had the same powdery look to their skin as the Volturi, though I thought it was not so pronounced. Their sharp narrow eyes were dark burgandy, with no milky film.

"Welcome to Volterra, the former residence of the Volturi. May we ask the purpose of your visit?" Bella asked.

"We have come to see the new regime. Is this it? Is it just the two of you? We expected at least an army! Please tell us what happened!" The dark one asked.

"Excuse Stefan's rudeness. I am Vladimir. We have been waiting a milenium for the Italian scum to be overthrown and now to hear that it has been done by a girl that is only ½ a decade old is astounding. Forgive us for wanting to know how it was done," The blonde , Vladimir said.

"Of course," I said. "That's perfectly understandable. I"m Carlisle Cullen, this is Bella Swan. She can tell you more than I can. After all, she is the one who overthrew them."

"Well it all started when I was sent on my first mission..." I lost focus then for I had heard the story already. Stefan and Vladimir stayed for a long time and we were all happy for we had not had company in a long time. Marcus and Didyme had their share of time with the visitors but they were much more interested in Bella. She happily gave them a show of her powers. The prideful and controlling side of her like showing off. I still hadn't quite worked out exactly what was wrong with her, but I did know that it was a pyschological disorder and that she went through a cycle: normal, extreme anger, depression, normal...it went on and on. Also, I knew that the longer the anger was delayed, the easier she burst out in anger. And the longer her bout of anger was, the harder her depression hit. It was ironic because the one enemy she could not beat was inside of her.

**A/N: I hope you liked it...please hit the green button below...then i will be motivated...and if i am motivated that means...faster updates! :D**

**Love,**

**WannaBeBella13**


End file.
